


【宇宙邵年|林哲宇x邵浩帆】嫉妒

by See_the_love



Series: 宇宙邵年 [1]
Category: VOGUE5, 宇宙邵年
Genre: ABO, M/M, 公厕, 公开场合性行为, 道具play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_the_love/pseuds/See_the_love
Summary: 林哲宇生日贺礼ABO设定，淋雨桃子味鸡尾酒A，斑马小婴儿奶粉O设定极其ooc  ，淋雨是个平时很温柔，但作为ALPHA占有欲很强。嫉妒时会控制不住自己做一些平时想也不会想的事，边哭唧唧边做，事后小哭包道歉马王小作精是时候为自己的行为付出代价了表面小作精，实际上一切任性都是建立在淋雨宠他的基础上，实际内里超听话。经常对淋雨心软
Relationships: 宇宙邵年 - Relationship, 林哲宇/邵浩帆
Series: 宇宙邵年 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626223
Kudos: 29





	【宇宙邵年|林哲宇x邵浩帆】嫉妒

首先要祝哲宇天天做饭，有饭吃。

林哲宇确实是在低头认真研究谱子，可是这并不代表他在抬头的时候看不到邵浩帆的动作。不止一次了，邵浩帆光明正大的当着自己的面去缠着番茄做一些过于亲密的动作。  
邵浩帆像是没注意到林哲宇的目光一样，伸手搂住漆志豪一并将大腿也缠了过去打闹。漆志豪向来脾气好，也就任由邵浩帆将自己扑倒在沙发上，只是无奈的笑。  
邵浩帆一边在与漆志豪玩闹，一边分神注意着林哲宇。感觉到黏在自己后背的灼热目光消失后，在两人视线看不到的地方挑了下眉毛。他真的太喜欢逗林哲宇了，没什么原因，看着林哲宇一直以来的温柔被打破他总是会很开心，虽然他很享受哲宇给他的温暖与关怀，但他就是想看不一样的林哲宇。

“嗞啦——”林哲宇起身离开，椅子摩擦地面的声音有些大，显示出主人此刻的烦躁。但邵浩帆却没有抬头，只是继续和漆志豪打闹。待再也听不到脚步声，邵浩帆松开了抱住漆志豪的手臂，仿佛一下子失去了兴趣，摊回了沙发。直到温凯崴把漆志豪叫走，邵浩帆才懒洋洋的去找林哲宇。虽然他爱逗林哲宇，但还是怕林哲宇那么敏感的湾湾男孩子多想，要是又自己一个人偷偷地哭鼻子那就真是他的错了。  
刚出来几步，邵浩帆就被一只手拽住胳膊扯进了男厕隔间。

男厕的灯光略有些昏暗，灯光洒在瓷砖上发出暧昧的信号。  
“诶！哲宇你干什么？”后背整个贴上墙壁，被林哲宇嵌在两臂之间的邵浩帆有些不好的预感。闻言，林哲宇抬起了一直低下去的头，露出了一双眼眶泛红的大眼睛。再重申一次，邵浩帆虽然爱捉弄林哲宇，但他也最看不得林哲宇哭。只要林哲宇一哭，平时被照顾惯了的邵浩帆反而变成了照顾人的角色，亲亲抱抱乖，直到林哲宇不哭了为止。他家哲宇那么甜一台湾大男孩，怎么忍心看着他哭不管呢。  
“哲宇你怎么哭了？没事吧？”邵浩帆一下子就慌了，他慌乱的用双手捧起林哲宇的脸，伸出手指想要擦去眼角的泪。林哲宇早在准备抬头的那一刻就止住了哭，眼下看到邵浩帆眼睛里盛满的担忧和慌张，立刻觉得有些控制不住自己。

顷刻间，整个厕所溢满浓烈的酒精味，原本一直萦绕在邵浩帆鼻间的淡淡桃香几乎无处可寻。也就在这一刻，邵浩帆白嫩的脸立刻泛起淡淡的粉，直接被熏得软了腿，眼看着就要往下掉。林哲宇眼疾手快的撑住了他，一条腿更是插进了邵浩帆两腿之间作支撑。  
邵浩帆无力地靠在林哲宇怀里，只听头顶有些许压抑的声音响起，“浩帆，下次你带上抑制贴再和番茄一起玩好不好？他是alpha”邵浩帆再听到这句话的时候就有点不高兴了，这是什么理由？难道他就不能明明白白的说一句‘我是你男朋友，我吃醋了’这样的话么？之前受过的小委屈小不满立刻冒了头，当下就有点冲地回怼了一句：“你是我谁啊，我和alpha一起玩关你什么事！”  
话刚说出口，邵浩帆就知道自己真的说错话了，看到林哲宇满眼的不可置信和悲伤也知道收不回去了。想要抬起胳膊摸一下林哲宇的脸道个歉，却被林哲宇直接抓住扣到头顶上方，将话全部堵在两人的呼吸之间。

Alpha的怒火一般是很难浇灭的，更是没人想要在他们临近易感期的时候试图去激怒他们。而邵浩帆这个大胆的小孩在被林哲宇宠坏了之后，竟然选择在林哲宇易感期临近的时候惹哭一个alpha，并成功在他进入发情状态时惹恼他。林哲宇虽说是脾气好，但毕竟是二十出头精力正盛的拥有暴脾气性别的小伙子。这个时候的他没有想平时会想的那些有的没的，多愁善感的事，他脑子里只有一个念头，眼前这只omega，他的男朋友，十分欠操。


End file.
